The Soul Bond
by The Ravenwood
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson love story. He discovers he has a mate he couldn't be more happy. She discovers his drunken one night stand is pregnant. She couldn't be more overjoyed but Elijah convinces her to stay for awhile. Will she reject the mating pull, ignore her souls longing to be near his and move on or will stay and complete the soul bond?
1. Chapter 1

The Prophecy

Elijah walked down the streets of New Orleans. as much as he loved his family he needed time away from them. he some times just needed to part ways for time to himself, away from the parties, loud music and savage behavior. Not that he didn't demonstrate any animalistic behaviour after all they were vampires originals at that but that didn't mean they couldn't be civil. his family were out of control mostly Klaus and Kol, Rebekah was manageable because she wanted the be in the towns good graces for her new lover Emil which would not last long with Klaus around. from a dark alley sprang an old lady,"Fancy a reading of your future," asks the old woman. "it will be a long and eventful one," she says.

Out of all them, Kol was the most familiar with witches. He liked to learn all he could about spells, magic and all witches had to offer but Elijah admired their will for freedom and equality. He stops walking to face the woman and gives her a few dollars. she tells him to follow her in the alley, where there is a table and chairs. she takes a seat and then tells him to take one as well.

"Tell me of my future," he says to her and she smiles. She pulls out a pocket knife and asks for his hand. She cuts it across making sure it bleeds out on the table before doing so with her own only cutting across a finger. She putts the knife on the table and pulls out some bone throwing the on the table chanting. *"Sanguinem nostrum ossibus mortuorum ossa praeteritum circa nexum tempore. Exinde nunc ostendere. ostende nobis demonstrant Mikaelsons futura."* As she chanted she passed her hands an inch above the bones and they started shaking from her power and the spell. She locked her now completely white eyes with his and said, "you search for your brothers salvation. Not yet born, hazel eyes and haunted dreams will bear great burden from birth as will their children. Once both souls as one she will cure his loneliness and be his it source of happiness. One can not be without the other. Golden locks and olive skin she will not be fully human. He is a fool. Her, his salvation. He, her doom." the old witch prophesied.

In truth Elijah hadn't believed her but had wanted to. Eventually, he discovered that two souls united as one was allegedly bond only wolf's could have it was called soul bond were one had a life mate but as the years passed he had lost hope for his brother with what had happen with the Petrova doppelganger their was nothing to do he had put it at the back of his mind long. the word had faded with time, long forgotten but when he had met Hayley and she told him she was pregnant with Niklaus 'child some came back. He wondered if this was her but hadn't had much time to ponder the thought there was far to much going on in New Orleans for it to matter much.

*with our blood, bones of the dead, bones of the past, a connection, a link in time. From then and now, show me. show us, show us the future of the Mikaelsons.


	2. Chapter 2

How It Began: Part One

Suffering Through his Pain

Ever since I was 8, my dreams were invaded by what I assume to be someone's life. I suffered through everything he had in his young age only delayed by centuries. It did wonders for my history class though it was even better for personal projects. but other that it was a curse. I was a kid that had to grow up way to fast because of something that I had no control over, what so ever. I never wanted any of it but it cane with the territory. I was 12 when my mom decided to tell me I wasn't crazy or had a male double personality. She told me of the prophecy passed down from generation to generation, mother to daughter till the time came. She told me the burden I carried was actually a gifts that was one of the rarest to happen in history of supernatural and what I had to sacrifice to have this so called gift that was more of a cursed to me."it's a gift darling, you don't have to be afraid."

In reality, at that age, being afraid was all i could even after the way she spoke of the bond I still called it a burden I'd go as far as calling it a curse sometimes. It's weight on my shoulders was greater than any feeling I had felt. The burden of knowing my future Mate was/is a a killer, a cruel spiteful vindictive vengeful killer and yet I could not call him a monster or think of him as one. I had to live through every foolish thing, every torture, every kill, every cruel feed, and every fuck my Mate had or did rather. Yet again I couldn't stop myself from wanting to meet him. I worried for my sanity such was why after the first time I had spoken about it with my parents, you can imagine their reaction, I never breached the subject again. If my family hadn't known they would have pegged me for a loony and put me in a asylum. My mother wasn't a witch like I was. the genes had sort of skipped a generation that also meant that at my mother request my father would remain oblivious to the world of supernatural. My grandma had died long ago so when I came in to my powers it made things difficult. Her old grimoires and the ones from our ancestors were all I had to teach myself considering we weren't in a coven.

My Grams hasn't just died of old age. She was murdered by people who were looking for me. My family weren't the only ones with seer blood and that how I knew she was killed. The word got out that he had a Mate and everyone with a grudge was out looking for me. I knew because I saw it from my grams I saw myself looking for them which was why I was headed to New Orleans while my parent dealt with the funeral.

After taking care of the the guy that was hired to kill my grams and channelling my Mate Klaus' thirst go revenge I wanted more I wanted the one who hired him he had called her Genevieve.


	3. Chapter 3

How It Began: Part Two

The minute I arrived In New Orleans in my car I felt a pull to this place. I felt at home, like this was where I belonged. My heart longed for something so strongly that I found myself unconsciously following my heart. I get out of my car, look down at my outfit a white crop top featuring the words 'Boss', pink acid high waist skinny jeans, making sure everything looks good and then I walk strait into the house. Knocking is so overrated.

The sound of my heels clacking on the floor smothered by voices as i walked farther in the house. I could see the back of a man tall dark brown hair in a suit talking calmly but with intensity about things in New Orleans and someone named Hayley with a man I couldn't see from my hiding place. I clear my throat and walk out of hiding. The two of them turn towards me, that's when i saw him. He stood at 5'11 with Greek like features. Short curly light-brown hair and his eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue staring back into my hazel ones. I was lost in his eyes when I remembered my true purpose for being here. I wouldn't let myself be swayed from it. At least I hoped I wouldn't.

"Sorry to interrupt but I hear that this is the place to be if I have information about the witches." i said. '_Okay, that wasn't a total lie_' I didn't exactly have the information on me per say but I could get it if I needed. right now all I needed was an excused to stay here.

"Well speak up, love" he said to me smirking.I almost shivered at the way he stared intensely at me like he knew my secret. "Well first I'm gonna need a safe place to stay because I also heard the witches around here are sort of crazy and I'm gonna need protection." I said smiling at him.  
"If your information proves to be useful you can stay in one of the guestroom," Klaus said firmly.

The man I recognized to be Elijah from my dreams said,"none sense. My name is Elijah this is my brother Niklaus and whom might you be?" I smiled and,"My name is Lucille Salem, Lucy for short." I said and than I blurted out, "its nice to see you in person Elijah, your very different." He looked paler than usual like he was sick or both look at me suspiciously.

"Different from what? Might I ask?" Elijah questioned. "Oh! Well you know, witches gossip." I lied convincingly. "Show her to her room we have unfinished business, Elijah." Klaus said.

_yes, crisis averted!_

"Elijah led me up the stairs to a room. "I hope you enjoy your stay." I nodded at him gratefully. I will of course, once I've had my revenge. I awake to the sound of more arguing. '_Really this early in the morning!' _I pull on last nights pants. All my stuff is in my car. I walk out of the room and stop at the staircase and look down at the living area. This time, the blond whom I remember to be their little sister was there also. She looks around my age but of course isn't.  
"Since when do we pick up strays?" she questions.  
"She is not a stray, she is our guest and should be treated as one. She claims to have information that could be useful." replied Elijah.  
"She could be a spy." retorted Rebekah.  
"Then we will take care of her like we do any other." Klaus added firmly.

_Great, so nice to hear my Mate talk about me that way._

I stand up and as walk down the steps I say, "Well that's nice to know. Remind me to stay on your good side if you have one."I chuckled to myself  
"He must not make friends easily." I say to myself while walking to the door.  
"I heard that" he says not amused.  
"if you hadn't, I'd be seriously worried" reply  
"I like her." said Rebekah, her words held mischief if I were not on the receiving end I would be worried about her plans.

I turned around and eyed Elijah. From what I know he's the more sensible one. Meaning he was less likely to kill me. That settles it.

"I'll do my business with Elijah if that's not an inconvenience."  
"Sorry love, but Elijah will be Indisposed for a while isn't that right?" I look to Elijah and he nods at his brothers words.  
I head out to my car grab my douffle bag and ignore all of them as they stare at me while I walk back up to my room. I do my morning routine and dress in the outfit I had previously picked out. A black loose crop top with ties on the side leaving about two inches bare, pale blue ripped short shorts and some boots the colour of red wine. I had styled my blond hair in a messy braid, applied a little make up and headed out looking for Klaus. I found him telling his life story to a blonde, his siblings long gone. My stomach grumbled so I went looking for the kitchen. Once I found it I walked over to the fridge. I pull open the door.

sigh.

"Empty, why am I so surprised? I live with stomach grumbles again and I groan. I decided this was a good chance for me to do some research undetected on this Genevieve person while I ignore my body telling me I need to eat.

AN:  
i fixed the problem!

Feel free to comment or give your input on where you see this story going for Lucille (my oc)!


End file.
